Dance with me
by haggledore
Summary: One-shot. Not having anyone to talk to at a party means Tony Stark has to make do with the quiet Loki that prefers to sit in the shadows. After a quick conversation the dance floor calls but will the summons be answered or will the dancing have to wait? Frostiron.


_This story is slash so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. It is written for my friend who is in love with Frostiron so I hope they like it and you do too..._

* * *

Dance with me

Music and laughter enveloped the room in a joyous laidback atmosphere. The party had been going from late evening and now was carrying on well into the night. Many of the guests had found a home on the dance floor and now swung and jived in rhythm with the songs issuing from the speakers that surrounded them.

Other people gathered in small groups around the room talking and joking about unimportant topics and the rest were at the bar, ordering drinks or just having a break from the loud and tipsy guests. Tony Stark was among them, leaning against the bar staring into his almost empty glass of scotch.

He had been standing there for about ten minutes contemplating who to go over to first. Mingling had never been one of his strong points at parties. Usually he would come with a date which meant he would have their company but for some reason the right person hadn't made themselves known to him before the day of the party. The other Avengers all had dates and where currently enjoying the others company. He seemed to be the only one alone.

Draining the rest of his glass he set it down on the bar counter and scanned the room. Natasha and Clint were on the dance floor and seemed to be in their own little world so he wasn't going to disturb them. He couldn't face Thor because all he did was complain that he missed Asgard and Steve and Bruce appeared to be slightly too drunk and, knowing Tony, he would probably annoy Bruce causing him to become Hulk which was a big party killer.

His eyes fell upon a tall figure sitting by himself in the shadows. Not knowing who else to go to he made his way over.

"Not one for parties then?" Tony asked, taking a seat.

Loki looked at him seeming slightly surprised that there was someone there and being even more surprised that is was Tony Stark of all people.

"Thor forced me to come. He said I needed a _night out_."

He spoke the last two words with obvious disgust. Tony laughed lightly and relaxed back into his chair.

"You need to loosen up a bit, Reindeer Games, have a drink or two or dance...everybody loves to dance."

After shooting him a death stare at the name Reindeer Games Loki replied, "I don't dance. I'd rather just sit here and wait for this terrible evening to end."

"Or you could actually try to enjoy yourself so the evening goes quicker, you need to crack a smile soon or you might crack yourself from sheer boredom," Tony said, shooting him a slightly flirtatious grin. "Come on, come and dance. Dance with me!"

Then he winked and, before Loki could object, he grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. The song immediately changed into something a lot faster with a good beat. All the other dancers let out whoops of joy and began to move again.

Tony started doing wildly exaggerated moves that caused the people closest to the pair to shuffle away for fear of injury. At first Loki stood awkwardly and avoided his eye but then something clicked and he couldn't help but smile as the other made an idiot of himself.

Noticing this, Tony toned down on his dancing and changed to just slowly revolving on the spot. This gave him the chance to look straight into Loki's eyes.

"See you're smiling, you should really do it more often because it's perfect."

The words came out before he realised what he was saying and quickly shut his mouth after he uttered the last word. Loki's smile slowly slipped away as Tony's words sunk in. Something clicked into place in Tony's mind. He didn't care what people would say or what they would think if they heard him. In a way he wanted everyone to hear. He wanted to share his thoughts and his feelings, why should he give a damn about the consequences?

Loki still hadn't said a word but continued to stare, waiting for an explanation. Bodies still danced around them. Occasionally people had to dodge round the pair that now stood stock still in the middle of the dance floor.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Loki managed to bring himself to ask.

"I said your smile is perfect. But now I've come to realise it's not just that. Your eyes, your hair, your face, your skin, your figure, your personality, your well...you're just _perfect_."

Tony spoke confidently until the last word which just seemed to fade away. Well now I've really made an idiot of myself, he thought to himself.

A second later he was more shocked than he had ever been his whole life. Not even saying a thing before hand Loki had pressed his lips to Tony's. As quickly as it had begun, however, it was over. When he met Loki's gaze he saw a mischievous grin playing on the tricksters face.

"You're smiling again," Tony said bluntly. "This time I'm going to make it last longer."

Taking a breath he leant in and captured the other's cool lips. Desire sparked inside him and he found himself wanting more. He lifted his hands and placed one on Loki's neck and the other on the side of his face, feeling his cold smooth skin against his fingertips. Loki slid his hands into Tony's hair where they entangled themselves and pulled his face closer so he could deepen the kiss.

Both were so engrossed in the moment that they were oblivious to the fact that people round the room had started to stop and stare at them. Thor had been talking to Steve when he noticed the sudden silence spreading through the room. Looking around for the source he saw Tony Stark kissing his brother which he deemed highly inappropriate.

To Loki nothing mattered anymore. The only thing he wanted was to keep Tony close to him. As soon as their lips had met the room around them and all its occupants had just disappeared, melted away into nothingness. They meant little to him. Everything just felt right and in place because Loki was in the right place. He was in Tony's arms and that is where he wanted to stay.

Soon they broke apart because the need to breath had over taken their desire to stay connected. Entering back into the real world they discovered the whole room staring at them with different degrees of shock on their faces.

Natasha and Clint were the closest pair to them and they both looked horrified. Natasha had a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look on her face while Clint's was more a 'dude not in public but alright' look.

After a very awkward pause people started to recover and went back to their conversations. The music started pounding again and the party continued as though nothing had ever happened.

"Well I'm defiantly not dancing with you if that's how awkward it's going to be," Loki said, walking back to his seat in the corner of the room.

"I think it was worth it," Tony replied, smiling.

Thor quickly ended his discussion with Steve without being rude and made his way over to them. Anger was clear on his face as he marched straight for them.

"He is going to kill me," Tony muttered, twisting round in his seat searching for fast escape routes.

"If you're that bothered then come on."

Loki leant over and snatched up his hand entwining their fingers then he stood up and hurried for the nearest exit, with Tony close behind. They left at a run not bothering to turn when they heard Thor shouting their names.

As they entered into the cold night air Loki stopped and turned.

"You said I was perfect. "

"And I wasn't lying. Tony Stark doesn't lie now come on."

They moved off along the path still holding hands. As Loki had no idea as to where they were going he walked one step behind. The streets were mostly deserted. Occasionally they saw the odd person or two but they continued in silence their footsteps being the only sound that broke the still air.

After about twenty minutes a tall tower came into view with Stark at the top in huge luminescent letters that could be seen for miles. They entered and got a lift to what felt like the top floor. When the doors slid open they revealed a spacious room filled with very little furniture. One wall was just glass allowing the soft moonlight to keep the cruel darkness at bay.

"Umm why are we here?" Loki asked slightly nervously, knowing that he was in Tony Stark's living room.

He didn't answer straight away but lead a still confused Loki over to the window.

"In my mind you still owe me a dance because I asked so nicely at the party. So I thought perhaps we should do it more privately where the music is decent."

Quiet music started playing and the moon seemed to get brighter, bathing the pair in the soft pale light.

"So, Will you dance with me?" Tony whispered, offering his other hand out.

Loki smiled then chuckled before taking his hand and leaning into his body. They revolved on the spot enjoying the motion and having the other this close to them. Never before had either of them experienced a moment so simple that was so perfect.


End file.
